The present invention relates generally to wavelength monitoring and control in semiconductor lasers and other wavelength-tunable light sources. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of position sensitive detectors to facilitate wavelength monitoring and control in semiconductor lasers and other wavelength-tunable light sources.